Dangerous is Sexy
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: Haru has changed her target and that target is the notorious dangerous, Hibari Kyoya! What would she do to tell him her feeling? How is she going to confess and Hibari reaction? A twist. HibarixHaru fandom. OOCness. One-shot.


Another fanfic of HibarixHaru fandom. Go,go 1886! This actually came to me when I was hearing Shinee's song titled Lucifer. That's when I thought, what if Haru went and confess to Hibari? How will he react and how did Haru confess to him? Hence, the birth of Dangerous is Sexy. This plot happened during their present time, so Haru and Hibari still in their high school time. Hopefully, you guys enjoy reading it.

DISCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn and their characters belong to Amano Akira. I own nothing but the storyline, but if there is a resemblance in any part, that would be pure coincidence.

* * *

Dangerous is Sexy.

Haru comes to Namimori like usual, but her target has changed. This time she had her eyes on Hibari. What do people always say about girls that are in love. Let it be? Hm… She doesn't think that's the right term for it, but whatever goes is fine enough. She goes to Nami-chu early in the morning, so that she could see Hibari came to the school. His blazer looks so cool with the morning sun shining his black silky hair and by just looking at this scenery is enough to make her daze all day. That is her secret routine until one morning, he didn't arrive at school on time that he usually came. She spotted Kusakabe at the Nami-chu entrance.

"Good morning, Kusakabe-san!" Haru greeted him cheerfully.

"Ah, Miura-san… Good morning, how are you?" he politely return the greetings.

"I'm fine… there…is…nothing…" Haru look side to side to see if the skylark is nearby.

Kusakabe looks at her curiously and then giggling. "If you're looking for Hibari-san, he's admitted to hospital yesterday night, so he'll be absent for the whole day today…" he explained while greets the teachers.

"Ha…" Haru lost in thought. _'So he's in hospital…'_.

"You can visit him tomorrow since its Sunday; he would probably love someone to talk to…" he continues. _'Probably only with you Miura-san…'_

"…" Haru's realization hits her; she really doesn't know how to react to this. This is too natural.

"… What is it Miura-San…?" Kusakabe seems to take notice her weird behaviour.

"H—how do you know that I was searching for Hibari-san…?" she asked with a pale face.

"Pfft…" Kusakabe tries hard to hold his laughter. Haru's face really pale, so she's not so much as an airhead as Gokudera always said. "Miura-san, we have enough eyes and ears in every corner that possible, and the school area is the red area. So it's not that hard to catch someone that tries to harm the school, and much less hard to catch someone tries to stalking Hibari-san every morning…" he rubs his neck as he bragging about his guard system.

"It—it's not stalking, it's called look over!" Haru can't hide her beet red face; to her it's so embarrassing to be caught, more after being called as a stalker. She really wants to dig a hole and hide in there. "Really… why was he being admitted into hospital?" she changed the topic, so they focused no more on her.

"A fight…" he answered nonchalantly.

"huh…?" Haru can't understand; a fight? He admitted into the hospital because he involved in a fight. That dangerous, malicious, evil and _sexy_ monster admitted into the hospital because of a fight? She thought.

"Ah…Sawada-san didn't tell you? Hibari-san actually has his tutor session with Dino-san but at some point during that session, something has happened making Hibari-san in a very bad mood…" Kusakabe explained as simple as he could. Deep inside, he knew what's making his boss snapped that day. That Cavallone…

"Ah… then, how's Dino-san…?" she asked.

"He's fine like always…" he smiles.

The next day, Haru groom herself and prepares three boxes of bentou. After packing everything, she looks at her bentou again, imagined how Hibari would enjoy her homemade bentou.

*Haru's Imagination*

Hibari takes a spoonful of rice and eat the cute octopus that she decorated heartily.

"This is delicious, Haru…" said Hibari with a warm smile, but it didn't last long when it changes into mischievous smirks. "… But I don't need this bentou, it's enough if I can eat you…" he ends it with a kiss on her neck.

*end of Haru's Imagination*

"Whaa! Bad Haru, you're such a bad girl!" she says while shooks her head and smiles shyly. "…but what if…"

*Haru's Imagination 2*

Hibari takes a spoonful of rice and eat the octopus that she decorated heartily.

"This… how dare you give me eat poisonous food like this?!" Hibari look at her with full charged of rage. "You really want to see your death that soon, woman? I might as well bite you to death right now!" Hibari takes out his tonfa and in position to attack her in one blow.

*end of Haru's Imagination*

"WHAAA…! I'm sorry!" Haru wails. She sighed, there is no such thing like happy ending with this evil skylark. She started to feel that she should give up on visiting him until she sees Hibird a.k.a her keychain. "It'll be meaningless if I don't give him this bentou, all my love and feelings… I want an answer for them! Yosh! Fight O, Haru!" she walks out from her house full of confident.

Yup. She went with full of confidence, but arrived at the hospital with despair. There are a lot of people in black suit outside the hospital ground. She wanted to enter, but the vibe that they give as if telling you 'if you want to die, dare to step forward!' or something similar to that. She waited for a while until she sees Romario walking out from the hospital.

"Romario-san!" she waves her hand high and from afar she could see the man smiles warmly.

"Haru-san, what brings you here…?" he asked gently.

"Well…"

Romario waits patiently for her reply until he notices a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "… Are you, by any chance visiting Hibari Kyoya…?"

Haru startled, that really caught her off guard. She just smiles awkwardly.

"If so, I can bring you to his room… I need to fetch my boss from there too…" said Romario as he pulls Haru's hand to get through into the hospital.

Haru surprise upon arriving when sees an empty corridor when it's a full pack of Dino's people on the other side of the corridor. Well, she did hear that Hibari hate crowd. A few steps before she got to Hibari's room, Dino suddenly appears from the room, and smiles happily as if he sees his idol or something.

"Dino-san, h—!"

"Great, you're here! Let's get inside together…!" Dino says as he drags Haru into the room forcefully. She turns to seek for help, but Romario, he's nowhere to be seen.

"W—wait, Dino-san!" Haru come face to face with Hibari without any preparations, she felt so vulnerable.

"Okay! Now he's all yours, Haru-chan! Good bye!" he said with a wide smile. "Let's go, Romario. Let the love birds do their thing…" he called out Romario out loud, making the two people in the patient room twitched.

"Dino-san…" she murmurs with a deep blush coloured her cheeks.

Hibari just sighed. When things calm a little bit, he eyeing Haru from her head to toe; spotted a bentou as a result. "You…" he called out to Haru. "… What are you doing here…?"

"Ah… I came to visit you…" Haru faces down. She can't see him eye to eye or her confident go shattered. "… And to tell you something…" at this she blushed.

"That bentou…" he pointed out as if he didn't hear a thing what Haru just said.

"…This is yours… I hope it suit with your taste…" Haru happily takes out her bentou and put organizes them on the patient's table. When she finished putting everything, she examines Hibari's overall. "Hibari-san, I heard that you're admitted into hospital because you got injured, but you seem really fine to me though…" she asked warily.

"… My ankle, the bone got fractured…" says Hibari as he takes a spoon and start to eat once he murmurs Itadakimasu. Haru shift her eyes towards his leg, and true enough when she sees the leg got cement on it.

During eating, Hibari didn't say a word, he just keeps munching the food that Haru had brought. Looking at her almost finish bentou, she felt a little bit proud with herself. She was enjoying the scene of Hibari eats the bentou when she got startled by Hibari's finger snap.

"I said, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Oo, yea… uhm, I want to ask you something…" she gathers her courage. "… Would you—Uff!" before she gets to finish her sentences, Hibari shoves an egg-rolled into her mouth. Haru went stiff.

"It's good… this bentou…"

Haru feels like she could fly through cloud nine.

"… But this egg-rolled taste weird…"

… And then she crashed to the hard, cold land at a speed of mach-20.

"I know what you've been up to these days…" he says with low voice. "… You really want to shorten your life that much?" that low voice quickly turns cold and dangerous tone.

"But I'm not that fragile! You can come at me with full force and I can assure you I won't hold back to attack you!" Haru retorted without much thought like she always been with Gokudera.

"Wow, that's interesting… what makes you this confident that you can beat me?" Hibari asked with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Gymnastics…" she answered smoothly; enough to make Hibari closed his mouth.

"Sure!" he says after a couple seconds past. "… Let's go to the roof, then, and see how much this gymnastic thing helps you…" he smirks after he said those malicious hinted words. Without waiting any further, he jumps off of his bed and walks out of the room.

Only this time, Haru realizes she had dug her own very grave; enough to make her pray. " Kamisama, what mistakes did Haru do in her previous life that making Haru so hard to get her love…" she cries.

On the roof, she standing right in front of Hibari. She notices Hibari goes to the roof barehanded. 'is he going to strangle me…?' she thought.

"The rules are simple, when the person falls, means he loses…" Hibari's says with confidence.

"Fine, but the winner gets to do what she wants…!" Haru quickly put upfront her rule.

"Start!"

Haru knew she wouldn't win the match face to face, she need a strategy. She imagined it would be like this. She will run to Hibari's back as to create a blind spot that makes it easier to attack him. Since his ankle broke, he wouldn't have time to turn and counter-attack, that when she will hook her arm with his neck and throws him as hard as she can. She smiles wider thinking how that could be reality soon. Follows her own strategy, she tries to go to Hibari's back when suddenly her feet over step a crack on the floor and making her fall. She frowned, how cruel of reality being so much apart with imagination.

"Hmph!" Hibari smirks satisfied.

"You… you plan all this!" Haru's eyes become teary.

"No… I didn't, but it is convenient that the cracked floor was there…" he kneels in front Haru. "… Besides, knowing you, you probably thought I couldn't move my leg much and goes bare handed is easy enough to be defeated…"

Haru's face coloured in deep red, what he just said was absolutely true.

"Your over confident is my weapon…" he smirks devilishly.

Haru can't retaliate, she just keeps quiet while frowning as she pats her clothes to rid of the dust while sitting in Japanese style. While she at it, she realizes that Hibari staring at her.

"What…?" Haru rub her elbow that hit the floor.

"The winner get to do anything what he wants…" Hibari repeat Haru's rule, making Haru bit her lower lips. She was hoping that she could finally confess to Hibari and date him, but the reality was so cruel that it makes Haru feels like jump off the building. She was still in her daze when she felt a kiss landed on her cheek. "That is my prizes…" he said as he looks deeply into Haru's eyes.

"Huh…?"

"Let's date… I like dangerous girl like you…" he says as he lays his head on Haru's thighs. "… You know, I've been watching you ever since the incident that happened at Nami-chu before…"

Haru surprised, she never knew about this.

"… Who knows, that person that I watched from afar before come to see me every morning, while hiding behind other people's house wall…"

Haru feels ashamed when he put it that way. "Well…. That's the only I think it's safe to see you…"

Hibari smiles. "… You could've attacked me any time, I don't mind…" he says as he pulls Haru's head to kiss her on her lips.

= The End =


End file.
